Fruits Basket: Past
by Liana Ilia
Summary: Each character has his or her own problem to solve in the story, each getting worse and worse. Can Tohru overcome all of the pain?
1. Part 1

Lina: This is my first Furuba (Fruits Basket) fic! Hope you enjoy!

Kyo: Very very angsty.

Yuki: And sad.

Shigure: And somewhat happy! Hehehe.

Fruits Basket: Past

Yuki sat outside one Sunday morning, thinking. He thought about Tohru, of course. Since they were now dating, that's all he could ever think about. Tohru came past him and smiled.

"Good morning, Yuki," she said cheerfully. Yuki smiled also. He suddenly remembered what had happened at Akito's house, how Akito had hurt Tohru. His eyes widened. Tohru's expression changed to a worried look. "Are you okay?" She asked. Yuki nodded, wiping away the sweat that was dripping off his chin. Yuki looked down and then up at her and smiled, pale as ever, but more so. He would never forgive Akito for what he did, what he said.

"Tohru..." Yuki started. Kyo burst through the doors.

"What are you two babbling about? I'm starving!" He ravaged. Tohru jumped back, surprised. Yuki stood up in front of her, as if to protect her from a viscous beast, a hungry viscous beast.

"I'll make breakfast in a minute," Tohru staggered, eyes turning into swirls. She walked off. Yuki glared at Kyo and then also walked in the opposite direction. Kyo shrugged as if nothing had happened, and then walked into his room. He sat down and looked at the floor. Yuki also did the same. They were both thinking of that time, when Kyo had transformed into his true self. Yuki had wondered why he felt sorry for Kyo, since he hated him, but that day Yuki couldn't help but feel pity for Kyo.

At breakfast the group gathered in the living room. The television was on, but not very loudly. Shigure was laughing at something on the screen. Yuki and Kyo were both staring at their food. Tohru looked worried.

"What's the matter? Do you not feel well?" She asked. Yuki smiled slightly.

"No, it's not that. I'm just not very hungry, that's all," he replied, taking a bite of the eggs. Kyo drank some milk and sighed.

"Yuki, you have to see Akito today," Shigure said, suddenly turning serious. Yuki stared at him.

"Why the hell should I?" He thought. Shigure, almost reading his thoughts, said,

"You need to tell him about you and Tohru. Things could get difficult if you don't. He will find out eventually." Yuki shrugged. He hated going to that house. He shuttered at the thought of it, but he went anyways. Tohru also came along, since she was worried about Yuki. Knowing Akito, he would not be very pleased.

That he was not...

"Why? Why must you go out with her? She's nothing special," Akito cried, remembering when Tohru had said that she was glad to have met him. Yuki closed his eyes and bent his head down a little.

"I'm sorry, I... that's how I feel about her," he stated.

"You can not see her anymore! You musn't," Akito yelled. Tohru was shocked by this, but did not say anything. Yuki clenched a fist.

"I don't care what you think!" Yuki cried and stormed out. Tohru looked at Akito's angry face and then got up quickly, bowed, and ran out after Yuki.

"Yuki! Wait," Tohru said, panting a little. Yuki slowed down after he got outside the mansion. He did not want Akito to come after him, not that he would anyways. Yuki stopped and knelt down. Tohru went around to face him and also knelt down in front of him.

"I can't believe I just... did that," he said, breathing hard. His face was red, and sweat ran down his cheeks. Tohru put a hand to his forehead.

"You have a fever! We have to get you home," she exclaimed. Yuki fell over into Tohru's arms. Poof. He turned into a rat. Tohru picked up his clothes and carried him back to the house.

Lina: Yes, I am leaving it here. You will just have to hate me for it. Hehe.

Yuki: I like it so far! Damn Akito...

Lina: Don't worry, he'll get his camupins. Lol 


	2. Part 2

Lina: Prepare yourself for the saddest chappie in this story.

Kyo: I don't cry... ever.

Lina: Riiiight.

Shigure: High school girls!

Fruits Basket Past: Part 2

Shigure sat at his desk, thinking of what to write next. He had his glasses propped on his nose. He looked at a faded picture that was framed in the middle of the desk. He smiled. Tohru knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Shigure said, in his usual singing voice. Tohru opened the door and smiled slightly. "How's Yuki?" Shigure asked.

"He's sleeping now, his fever has gone down though," Tohru replied.

"That's good," Shigure said. He took the picture in his hand. Tohru leaned over to take a look. It was of a beautiful woman, with long purple hair that was tied in a braid. She had a long red dress on that crossed in the back. She was smiling.

"Who is this?" Tohru asked. Shigure smiled sadly.

"This used to be my fiance," Shigure said. Tohru gasped.

"I didn't know you were engaged," she said. Shigure's eyes were covered by shadow. He clenched a fist.

"She... died," he stated. Tohru put a hand over her mouth. "It's all right, it was six years ago. But Akito was the one who killed her," Shigure explained. Tears formed in his eyes and Tohru's. "I still have to obey him, even after what he did."

"I love Konako, we're getting married," younger Shigure said to Akito, who was staring out the window of the Sohma house. Shigure was kneeling and bent over, in a suit. Akito turned to Shigure, there was a vase holding a flower on the window sill. He knocked it over, angrily.

"No! You musn't, you're mine!" Akito cried. Shigure winced. Konako was also kneeling behind him. Akito took a piece of the vase and threw it hard towars Konako. Shigure could not react quick enough to jump in front. The shard pierced her heart, causing blood to stain her white dress. Shigure rushed to her, catching her as she fell. Blood stained his suit as well. Tears formed in Konako's eyes.

"Shigure, do not hate him. I don't blame him for hating me," she whispered.

"Don't talk! We'll get you to a hospital!" He cried, tears also forming in his eyes. Konako smiled and put a hand on his face. It was already cold. Shigure took it.

"It's okay... I love you," she said, smiling. Her hand fell and her head tilted slightly. Shigure hugged her. (She was a member of the zodiac, a dog, so she did not turn into an animal.) Tears fell down his face. Akito laughed.

"Serves her right," he said. Shigure turned to him angrily. "What are you going to do?" Akito asked, evilly. Shigure remembered what Konako had said and stood up and slowly walked out.

Tohru fell on her knees, Shigure had explained everything to her. Tears fell down her face. Shigure also realized that he was crying. Tohru took his hand, his eyes widened.

"If there's anything that I can do... please tell me. Although I won't be much help," she stated. Shigure shook his head.

"Just being here helps," he replied, smiling. He leaned over so that his forehead rested on her shoulder. "Today was the day that she died, 6 years ago," Shigure mumbled. Tohru gasped. She put a hand on his back and rubbed gently. Shigure sat up and wiped away the tears and smiled.

"Are you going to be okay?" Tohru asked, worried. He laughed.

"Of course! I have to be cheerful, otherwise everyone else will start being depressed!" He said, laughing. Tohru could still see that he was hurting, but smiled.

"Glad to hear that," she stated and stood up. "I'm going to go check on Yuki," she said and left. Shigure looked at Konako one more time before getting back to typing.

Yuki was awake when Tohru came in and Kisa was sitting next to him. Tohru smiled and went up to them. Kisa saw that Tohru had been crying and hugged her.

"What's wrong?" Kisa asked. Tohru's eyes widened.

"I... I just have a stomach ache that's all. Nothing to be worried about!" Tohru replied, laughing. Kisa smiled and left. Tohru sat on the chair that Kisa had been using before.

"I talked to Shigure... I heard about his fiance," Tohru said, sadly. Yuki also looked sadly at her. She clutched her hand in a fist. "I wish I could do something for him."

"You are, just by being happy and yourself," Yuki replied, smiling. Tohru also smiled back.

Lina: Phew

Kyo: Hey, I wasn't in this one!

Lina: lol u will be in the next, I assure you.

Kyo: Okay! 


	3. Part 3

Kyo: Yay! my chapter!

Lina: Yes, and it's very very depressing.

Kyo: I'm never depressed!

Shigure: Riiiiight

Fruits Basket: Past Part 3

Yuki yawned when he woke up one Sunday. He felt better, but he was still a little dizzy. He forced himself out of bed and got dressed. Crash. There was a loud sound that came from down the stairs. Yuki rubbed his eyes and walked down.

"Tohru! Are you all right?" Shigure asked, bending over to pick up the broken plates that Tohru had been carrying.

"Yes, I'm fine! Really," Tohru replied, picking up the pieces quickly and she stood up and walked past him. Shigure smiled sadly, thinking about what had happened a few days before. Tohru went into the kitchen and sighed, also thinking about that day. Kyo popped up behind her and she jumped.

"Kyo! Breakfast will be ready soon," Tohru stated, a little startled.

"Okay, just wondering if you were all right," he said, blushing a little. Tohru smiled.

"I'm fine, really! I'm just so clumsy I didn't see Shigure there!" Tohru laughed. Kyo looked down.

"That's not what I meant," he said, sadly. Tohru stared at the plates for a minute, and then smiled slightly.

"I'll be all right. I'm more worried about Shigure than anyone else," she replied. Yuki came in the kitchen then and was still trying to wake up.

"What are you doing here!" Kyo snapped. Yuki glared at him.

"I live here, stupid," Yuki replied, yawning.

"You're the stupid one, baka!" Kyo huffed, stomping out of the kitchen. Tohru smiled. She knew something was wrong with him, but she did not want to say anything. Yuki noticed her worrying, as he always did, he wanted to hug her, wanted to embrace her, if only he could without turning into an animal. Maybe he'd find a way one of these days. He knew he couldn't life the curse, Akito would be displeased if he did that. But he wanted to show Tohru how much he cared for her. More than that cat ever did, that's for sure.

Kyo walked around out back of the house, where there was a garden with a few flowers planted in it. He sat on a rock that was jutting out of the ground to one side of the garden. He thought of that day when he showed Tohru his true form, how she cried for him. He suddenly started to cry, even though it was a long time ago and he thought he had gotten over it. The truth was that he loved Tohru, after that time he began to realize it little by little. He wasn't about to admit his feelings though, since he did no want to trouble her. Tohru came out of the house, and saw him crying.

"Kyo! What's wrong!" She asked. Kyo quickly wiped away the tears and smiled.

"Nothing at all, don't worry about me," Kyo replied, blushing more. Tohru went up to him and put a hand on his cheek. His eyes widened. "Tohru..." He started.

"You can tell me your problems, I'll listen to them," she said, sadly, closing her eyes. Kyo's eyes filled with tears again.

"Thank you," he said.

Lina: Not as bad as I thought it would be. Hehe. more to come!

Kyo: I never cried that much in my life!

Lina: Lol There will be one for each character, except maybe Aya and Hiro, since I hate them. Hiro not so much. Oh, and Akito's will be hating him. since we all hate Akito.

Yuki: Yes, very much so!

Lina: okay, review ppl! I know you like furuba! How can you not? Ja ne! 


	4. Part 4

Lina: Another depressing chappie to furuba fic!

Shigure: Why does everyone have to be depressed? Why can't we all sing?

Lina: lol here it is, what u've all been waiting for (hehe, lodoss war) the 4th part!

Shigure: it's the "2nd part" silly.

Lina: yes, but it's the 4th part of the... oh nevermind, I'm too tired. Here we go!

Fruits Basket: Past Part 4

Kyo was sitting on the roof again, thinking about the other day, why was he so sad? He had not cried like that since his mother's funeral, and even then he didn't cry so much. He saw a shadow at the front gate, a tall figure with short hair and broad shoulders. Kyo's face lit up and he slid down and jumped to the gate to meet the stranger. He opened the gate to find Kazuma standing there, smiling.

"Hello, Kyo. It's been awhile," he said. Kyo smiled.

"Yeah, what have you been up to?" He asked. Kazuma looked down, frowning, which surprised Kyo.

"I've had family business to attend to. My... sister died," he said, shadows covering his eyes.

"I didn't know you had a sister. I'm sorry though," Kyo stated. Yuki saw the two talking and stayed back behind the gate.

"Hello there, Yuki," Kazuma said, nonchalantly. Yuki jumped a little, but then came around the gate to greet him. Yuki bowed.

"Good morning," he muttered, still half asleep. He rubbed one of his eyes. Tohru came out and saw the three just standing there.

"Why don' t you come in and have some tea?" She suggested. Kyo laughed.

"It's 8 in the morning, goofball," he stated, Kazuma laughed a little at this, seeing how peaceful Kyo was. Yuki glared at him, eyes red from the rubbing.

"If she wants to have tea, then she'll have tea, stupid," Yuki retorted. Kyo huffed and went inside, Kazuma following. They stopped and saw a ghostly white Shigure standing by the other door, eyes wide and shaking. His knees were about to give out. Yuki went inside as well as Tohru and they also saw him. "What's wrong?" Yuki asked, a little startled and worried.

"I... I..." He could barely talk, he finally fell on his knees. Tohru went up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Tohru..." he stated quietly. Kazuma wondered what was going on, and then remembered Shigure telling him that he had an appointment with Akito.

Akito sat by the window, looking out into the blue sky, Shigure was sitting on the floor on his feet, bowing. Akito went over to him and leaned forward. Shigure tried to back up, but ended up falling backwards. He hit his head on the wooden floor.

"Akito..." He started. Akito crawled up to his face and leaned in so that their lips touched. Shigure's eyes widened and he could think of nothing but getting out of the situation. He tried to move his arms but Akito pinned them down again. Tears formed in Shigure's eyes and he forced himself away from Akito, hitting his head again. The tears naturally fell down his cheeks. Akito laughed and let him go, Shigure lunged forward and grabbed Akito's neck, he tried to free himself, but Shigure had too tight of a grip on him to get away.

"You can't... kill me! You don't have the strength," Akito stated, smiling. Shigure squeezed harder, but Akito was right, he could not kill the fragile thing that was resting in his hands. It would be so easy, just one twist and the thing would go snap. Shigure lost hold of Akito's neck and he jumped away from him, rubbing his reddened neck. Shigure ran out of there quickly, tears still stinging in his eyes.

Shigure's eyes filled with tears, as he told them what had happened. Tohru gasped and fell into his arms. Poof. She was soon hugging the dog tightly, tears still falling down his face and now her's. Yuki punched the wall angrily, and then left to get something sharp. Kyo helped him, he hated seeing Shigure upset, wanting to kill Akito.

Lina: Hope you like! Yes, I am going to end here. Hehe. You will just have to wait, but not too much longer, since I like where this is going. Mwuahahaha!

Shigure: Sick! You're a sick evil person.

Lina: I know... but I wanted to do it. Well, there you go! Ja ne! 


	5. Part 5

Lina: listens to Life Goes On Yes, life does go on without Akito. Ahhhhh... this made me feel better.

Yuki: Ding dong the witch is dead!

Lina: Lol yeah, it is strange that Akito is girl, but that would explain a lot. Hehe, here is what you've all been waiting for! Hehehehe.

Fruits Basket Pats: Part 5

Hatori sat on the floor where he usually sat when he went to see Akito. Akito's health was much worse than before, he needed more care, even though Hatori wanted him dead as well.

"Do you love me, Hatori?" Akito asked. Hari blinked, a little surprised by the timing of his question. It was as if he was reading Hatori's mind.

"Of... of course I do. Why... do you ask?" Hari asked, feeling stupid for asking such a question. Akito turned to him, but just as he was going up to Hari, Kyo and Yuki burst through the door.

"Akito! How dare you hurt Shigure!" Yuki cried. Akito smiled, but then noticed the knife he was holding and frowned.

"Hurt him? Why would I hurt him? All I did was give him a kiss," Akito replied, closing his eyes, thinking about the other day. He smiled again and Hari backed up, frightened and now worried about Shigure. Yuki stomped over to Akito and held the knife up to his neck. Akito gulped, the blade touching his throat as he did so.

"Go ahead, kill me. Shigure didn't have the strength," Akito said, voice scratchy. He started to cough, and Yuki lost the knife and backed up, almost falling over. Akito picked up the knife himself and held it to his throat. Kyo was surprised at this, but stayed back.

"Wait, Akito. Think about what you are doing. Who will run things around here?" Hari asked, frantically. He wondered why he was so worried about the one he hated.

"You can. I leave everything to you," he replied, pushing the blade into his throat, making the blood drip down it and onto the floor. Akito smiled and soon fell over, making everyone wince his body hit the floor. Blood pourred from the wound and Akito died instantly. Tears formed in Yuki and Hari's eyes. They did not know whether it was joyful or sad tears. Kyo clenched a fist and left the room.

"I never thought... it would come down to this," Hari said, wiping away the tears quickly before they fell.

After they told someone about Akito's death, the three went back to Shigure's and told everyone. Shigure was the most surprised by this, and did not say anything. Tohru started to cry right away, for some reason.

"Why are you so damn sad? That bastard is dead, and now Hari can do things right, instead of that pervert," Kyo yelled. Tohru gasped and Yuki slapped him, but then Kyo had tears in his eyes. He punched the wall and then left the room.

The funeral for Akito took place a week later, and everyone was there, Tohru even was able to bring Uo and Kana, even though they did not know who Akito was. Surprisingly, and yet not, mostly everyone was happy to hear the news, Akito was finally dead.

Lina: Yes! Akito is dead! Dead dead dead! dances around Mwuahahaha!

Kyo: Stupid pervert.

Lina: yes, which is why I killed him. I HATE him sooooo much!

Shigure: Yay! Thank you lina.

Lina: You're welcome. Hehe, more to come! Keep checking and reviewing please! 


	6. Part 6: New Order

Lina: More Furuba! Hehehe. It's going to be good.

Hari: My chapter?

Lina: Sort of. Kisa will be in it a lot too!

Kisa: yay!

Lina: Lol here it is, btw, I'm really cranky and tired, so don't blame me for anything.

Fruits Basket Past Chapter 6: New Order

Hari sat uneasily on the floor. He shifted positions so that his feet were behind him. He was in the main hall of the house where Akito used to sit, there was still a blood stain on the mats. Hari stared at them for the longest time before looking back at his friend, Shigure, who was also looking down.

"What do... you and him usually talk about when you come here?" Hari finally broke the uncomfortable silence. Shigure gulped, thinking about the last visit, but then smiled, seeing how uneasy Hari was.

"Just things that we have done throughout the day," he stated. Hari frowned at this, since his days were more dull than anyone else's, even though he was the head of the house now.

"Why don't you go first?" He suggested.

"Well, I helped Kisa with her homework, she is becoming smarter and smarter each day. She might even become a writer like me," Shigure said, excited. Hari smiled a bit, this was not so bad after all. He was Shigure's closest friend after all, he should be able to talk to him.

"That's good. How is the rest of the family?" Hari asked, then he saw Shigure's smile turn slowly into a frown, and his eyes closed.

"Tohru keeps blaming herself for what happened, and has not been doing well on her tests, or at work. Kyo is the same as usual and Yuki keeps moping around the house. It's like someone we cared about passed away..." Shigure stopped, feeling tears water in his eyes, but he wiped them away quickly and looked down even more. Hari was surprised at this, he thought that Shigure would be the one who would want Akito gone the most, the one who hated him the most. Yuki as well. Shigure stood up quickly, as if sensing something, and bowed to Hari. "I'm sorry... may I leave?" He asked, voice quieting. Hari nodded and Shigure left.

Back at the Shigure's house Tohru was in her room when there was a knock on her door. She opened it slowly. She had to look down a bit to see Kisa standing there.

"Has Shigure come back yet?" She asked in a timid voice. Tohru smiled, she has not gotten excited over seeing Kisa lately.

"No, he said he will be back around three, and it's almost that time now. Do you want to wait with me?" She asked. Kisa nodded and went inside. Yuki was eating something in the kitchen and Kyo was on his usual spot on the roof, reading a book.

Shigure walked along the path leading to his house, he was still a ways away from it though. It was a forest path that he sometimes took when he wanted to be alone. A shiver went down his spine as he kept walking. It was colder outside, but that was not the reason why. He saw a older woman with her back towards her, holding a Japanese umbrella and was wearing a kimono. She had dark gray hair that was pulled back in a bun. He stopped when he got closer, and she turned her head. A sour expression was on her aged face.

"It's been a long time, Shigure Sohma," she stated, coldly. Shigure tried to smile but it soon faded.

Lina: Yes, I am going to end it here, I know, evil cliff hanger. Who is this woman?

Shigure: You will have to find out.

Lina: Yes, next chapter up soon! I'm excited and yet scared at the same time. Ja ne! 


	7. Part 7: Pain

Lina: okay, I lied. Each character will get a couple of chapters. hehe. and some not hardly any. they may make camio appearances, but not for too long.

Shigure: is someone going to get hurt?

Lina: Maybe... read and find out! I'm posting this so soon because I was excited and wanted to write more. lol So here you go! You know u love it.

Fruits Basket Past: Part 7: Pain

Shigure sat in a dojo not far from the path where he had been walking. It was a large room, it looked like the traditional training hall for jutsu (spell?). The woman was a professional, after all. This was another reason why he was nervous. She could pulverize him in an instant, since he did not get much exercise besides walking. She came in a moment later, with a tray of tea. She placed it before Shigure, who was kneeling politely, he did not see any expression on her face.

"How have you been since Konako's death?" She asked, suddenly, handing him the tea. He jumped a little.

"I've been... okay," he said in a quiet voice. The woman smiled, almost evilly.

"I heard that Akito passed away," she stated. Shigure nodded taking a sip of the tea, it was not poisoned. There was an awkward pause of silence. "It was your fault! You know that don't you? You're the one who took her to see him! You killed her!" She yelled, suddenly. Shigure jumped back, noticing how angry she was. He almost teared up.

"I... I'm sorry," he stated. The woman grew even more angry and took his arm and squeezed it hard. He cried out. Hatori was walking around near the area and heard the scream. He was also with Momiji, who looked worried. They went towards the house and saw the two, the door was open. This time tears formed in Shigure's eyes. She then grabbed him by the collar of his kimono and held him up, choking him a bit. Hatori rushed up them and tried to stop the woman, but got pushed back by her other arm. It was Momiji who jumped for her legs and she had to let go because of the force. Shigure was thrown back and he landed on his right leg, holding on to his neck. Momiji forced the woman over and Hatori pinned her to the ground.

"Murderer!" She cried. Tears fell down Shigure's face.

"I'm sorry... Mrs. Tia..." he mumbled, barely able to talk. The woman was able to sit up after she calmed down and Hatori and Momiji loosened their grips on her. Hatori helped Shigure up and Momiji glared at her and stuck out his tongue as they walked out. Shigure almost fell against the side of the hall as they were walking, tears still falling down his cheeks, eyes wide.

"You're becoming stronger, Momiji," Hatori said, smiling, trying to lift Shigure's spirit a little. It did not have much effect. Momiji smiled at the compliment and then looked at the sad Shigure and frowned again.

Hatori drove them back to the house and everyone was there worried. Shigure could not say anything, Hatori left Momiji to explain. He took Shigure to his room, Shigure could hardly see his eyes were so watery. Then the picture came into view. He fell on his knees and took it in his hands and hugged it. Hatori went to the other side of him and hugged him. He sobbed for over a half an hour.

After Momiji explained what happened Tohru started crying instantly.

"Poor Shigure! I wish I could do something," she stated, wishing she could just go in there and hug him.

"We'll just have to be there for him to make him feel better," Momiji suggested. Yuki, Kyo, and Kisa all looked worried. It did take a couple of days before Shigure could say anything about what had happened. He did not eat much, or do much at all for that matter. Hatori visited often and Momiji stayed over a couple of nights. It took awhile for him to heal, and he never saw Mrs. Tia again.

Lina: Hope u enjoyed! (Sniff) poor shigure! I wish I could hug him too...

Shigure: (Poof) (Turns into a dog)

Lina: darn... didn't work. hehe. Wait for the next chappie and review please! 


	8. Part 8

Lina: There's a new addition to the Sohma family! Hehe. No, nobody was pregnant.

Tohru: Yuki... I think I'm pregnant!

Yuki: ...

Lina: Okay, here's the next chappie! Hope u like! (It is sort of Tohru's chapter, although she will have another one later) Meow!

Fruits Basket Past: Part 8

"Shigure-san! Look what I brought home! I was able to get it because I had some extra money from work!" Tohru came in to the living room, saying this happily. The still slightly depressed Shigure looked up from reading the paper, glasses resting on his nose. Tohru was holding the cutest kitten one had ever seen. It was gray with little white paws, there was also a little white spot on the tip of its tail. Shigure smiled slightly, but then felt a shiver up his spine. He was a dog after all, although the kitten leaped from Tohru's hands and ran to his lap, making him drop the paper. He was surprised by this and hesitated to pet it. He stroked its back cautiously, it purred. His eyes widened. Tohru laughed a bit. Yuki entered the room, rubbing an eye.

"What's going on?" He asked. It was a Sunday, so they did not have school. He saw the tiny ball of fur resting on the lap of the uneasy Shigure. He turned up his nose. He could smell cat, but it seemed different from Kyo's scent, more friendly. The little kitten picked up its head and turned to Yuki.

"Goodmorning, Yuki! I bought a kitten, I hope that's alright with you," Tohru said, still with a smile on her face. Yuki could not help but smile when he saw her. The kitten jumped down from Shigure's lap and went over to him. He knelt down and held out his hand. A tiny tongue licked it. Tohru found this amusing. Shigure also smiled but still said nothing. Kyo came in and saw the kitten lapping away at Yuki's hand, Torhu laughing.

"What's going on here? Why is there another cat in the room?" Everyone thought they heard Shigure laugh a bit.

"I... I'm sorry, Kyo! I just couldn't resist when I saw her in the pet store! And maybe you two can become friends!" She said, excitedly. Kyo liked this idea and almost shoved Yuki aside to get close to the kitten. She hissed at him fiercely and jumped back on Shigure's lap. Kyo was almost hurt, he couldn't say anything.

"I guess she doesn't like you," Shigure said, smiling. Tohru smiled as well, her plan was working. She wanted to cheer him up somehow.

"Why the hell does she like that damn Yuki and Shigure, who is a dog, by the way, instead of me?" Kyo demanded. Yuki laughed at this.

"Are you turned on by her?" He asked, jokingly. Kyo glared at him, almost ready to punch him. Yuki stopped laughing.

"Oh, come on, Kyo. Maybe she'll warm up to you," Shigure stated. Tohru laughed.

"We should give her a name. I was... thinking Konako... if that's all right," Tohru suggested more seriously. Shigure clenched a fist, but then smiled.

"Sure. I'm sure she would have been honored," he said, getting up, almost forgetting that the poor kitten was on his lap, and walked to his room. (The kitten landed on her feet of course.) Tohru went over to her and picked her up and looked sadly towards where he went.

"It will be okay. Just give him time," Yuki said, smiling.

"It has already been two weeks, jeez..." Kyo muttered, trying to pet the Konako again. This time she scratched his hand. Yuki couldn't help but laugh again and Tohru quickly got Kyo a bandage. His pride was hurt more than his hand.

"Why? I am a cat after all... Konako should like me!" He retorted. Yuki laughed again as he pet the cute ball of fluff as she drank some milk he had set out for her.

Shigure did not come back from his room even for meals that day. Tohru was getting really worried and so was the kitten. She kept scratching at his door.

Lina: awww! Kitty! I want one so badly!

Yuki: Haha! She likes me more than Kyo!

Kyo: Shut up!

Lina: Now now. Well, hope u like! Wait and see what happens with Shigure next time! 


	9. Part 9

Lina: Hello all, hope everyone had a good valentine's day. I did, besides being sick. But I got to see my lovely Yuki again! yep, I watched furuba. Which is why I'm updating, since I got a lot of good ideas. I cried while Momiji told Hatori's story again. I always cry at that part. Very very sad.

Hari: I'm all right, really.

Lina: Riiiight. hehe. u are the head now, since Akito's dead! mwuahaha. okay, I'll rant later. Here it is!

Fruits Basket Past: Part 9

Shigure kept looking at the photo of Konako. He smiled slightly, and then looked back at the computer screen. It dawned on him that he was writing about his past, so he erased most of it and started over. He hated to delete things, but that was the only way to get over her, he never wanted to forget her, but it was too much pain to bear sometimes. He finally opened the door, feeling a little hungry, which he had not had an appetite since the incident. The dog almost stepped on the poor kitten, resting in his doorway. The cat leaped back, this almost gave him a heart attack.

"I'm so sorry, Konako," he said, bending down to pick up the ball of fluff. She purred as Shigure put her on his shoulder. He smiled as he walked down the stairs. Then he heard Tohru and Yuki talking in the living room and stopped behind the door.

"You see... I think you and I have become closer over the years... and, well..." Yuki started. Tohru blushed, realizing what he was trying to say. "I... lo..." He got halfway through and started coughing. His face was really pale.

"Yuki!" Tohru cried. Shigure rushed in as Yuki bent over, holding his chest. He could barely breathe. Momiji popped in the living room some how and was smiling, but then saw the bent over Yuki and went up to them. Tohru started crying.

"What's going on?" Momiji asked. Shigure got on the phone with Hatori right away and told him what happened. Yuki almost fainted.

"I... love you, Tohru," Yuki said, making Tohru grow bright red, but she was still crying, worried. Momiji also blushed for some reason. Yuki then fainted, he head resting on Tohru's lap. She did not know what to do, she was so worried. Shigure helped Yuki into his room and then Hatori came right after.

"That was fast," Momiji remarked. Hatori went to Yuki's room and saw the still crying and red Tohru. Shigure was also really worried, since Yuki had never had an attack this badly in awhile. Hatori was able to get a heart reading, and he took Yuki's bloodpressure, which was a little high, but nothing to worry about.

"Yuki should be okay, he just needs to take it easy. He probably got worked up about something," Hari stated. Tohru gasped.

"So... it was my fault," she mumbled. Shigure went up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure Yuki knew what was going to happen, and wanted to do this anyways," he said. Hari blinked, Shigure had only told him the minor details. 

"To...hru..." Yuki said, opening his eyes slightly. Tohru gasped and turned around, she wiped the tears away and knelt down beside him. Shigure, Momiji and Hari left. "It wasn't... your fault," he said, then he started to cough a bit.

"Don't try to talk! You need to rest! And... I... love you too," Tohru stated. Yuki blushed even more, Tohru placed a cold cloth on his forehead. They smiled at eachother until Yuki fell asleep again.

Lina: Awww! I should have had this up on Valentine's day, oh well. It's up! hehe. What's Kyo going to think of this I wonder?

Kyo: I'm going to pissed, that's what.

Lina: Maybe... you will just have to find out. What do you think? I wanted Yuki to be sick more, but don't worry, I love him, so I won't have him die. Hehe. ja ne! 


	10. Part 10

Lina: I decided to update this before fullmetal, sorry. Hehe. I wanted it up, even though I just updated not too long ago.

Kyo: Dumb stupid rat.

Lina: lol You'll get along more later.

Yuki: No thank you.

Lina: Hehe, here it is, chapter 10. wow, already.

Fruits Basket Past: Part 10

The next morning Shigure went to go check on Yuki and Tohru, who had been up all night in his room, worrying. Shigure barely got any sleep himself for the same reason and he was thinking about Konako. When he opened the door slightly he saw the sleeping Tohru on the side of Yuki's bed, head resting in her arms, covers over her shoulders. He smiled. Then he saw Yuki sitting up, looking at her, also smiling. He noticed Shigure, who opened the door and went in quietly. Konako meowed loudly, coming in as well and jumping up on Shigure's shoulder. He put a finger to her lips but Tohru woke up anyways, rubbing her eyes.

"Goodmorning! How are you feeling, Yuki?" She asked, cheerfully.

"I'm much better, still a little dizzy, though, but I'll be all right," he replied. Kyo just happened to be walking by and Shigure pulled him inside.

"Hey! What are you doing? This is that rat's room!" Kyo yelled.

"I... want to talk to all of you... I know I've been mopey a lot lately, and I apologize," Shigure started. Kyo suddenly felt bad and looked down. "And I know I never say this, but... I love all of you. I want to be more like a gaurdian for you, but all I've done is be selfish... and..." he could not stop the tears from forming. Yuki got up slowly, with Tohru's help, and walked up to him and hugged him. Shigure's eyes widened.

"We know you do, you don't have to explain it to us, right Kyo?" Yuki asked. Kyo grumbled a bit but said,

"Yeah." Tohru smiled. Tears fell from Shigure's eyes and he sobbed as Tohru pat him on the back. Momiji also came in a minute later, Kyo briefly explained what happened and Momiji also gave Shigure a hug. Yuki went back into bed.

The next few days were uneventful. Momiji and Hatori were able to go back to the main house, since Yuki was able to go to school again. He still felt dizzy at times, but not as bad as before.

One afternoon Tohru finally approached Kyo, who was sitting in the living room, eating a cookie. Yuki also came in, and looked at Tohru, who remained fixed on Kyo.

"Um... Kyo, there's something I have to say, but it's not easy," she said, stuttering. Kyo lifted his gaze to her's, which made her blush. He took the cookie out of his mouth.

"Go ahead," he stated.

"Um... well, the thing is, Yuki and I have decided to start going out..." Tohru stopped, watching Kyo get frustrated. He went up to Yuki and grabbed his colar and held him up.

"Do you love her!" He yelled. Yuki closed his eyes, he expected this would happen. He sighed. "Well?" Kyo yelled.

"Yes," Yuki stated. Tohru was blushing, almost crying.

"I'm sorry... it happened right before he got sick," Tohru explained. Kyo dropped Yuki, almost shoving him aside and glared at her, hatefully. This made her tear up. Kyo stormed out of the room. "Kyo!" She cried.

"It's all right, let him cool off. I knew something like this would happen," Yuki stated. He sat down next to Tohru, who still looked sad and felt guilty for what she had just done. Yuki put a hand on her cheek gently and wiped away the tears. He leaned in, their noses touched, Tohru turned bright read and backed up. "I'm sorry... too early?" He asked. Tohru nodded. Shigure came in cheerfully, he had Konako on his shoulder, like always.

"I just told Hatori and Momiji the news, they were both delighted!" He sang. Yuki turned bright red.

"Why did you do that?" He asked, Tohru was also still red.

"Oh, come on, it's a happy occasion! Plus we don't have to worry about Akito anymore, and since Hatori is the head of the family now, I had to tell him sometime. Oh, and Kisa also knows," Shigure explained, holding up a finger. Tohru was glad to see him back to his old self. Kisa came out from behind him, as shy as ever, smiling.

"Don't go blabbing it all over the city!" Yuki cried. Shigure laughed and went back into the other room. Yes, it was good to have everything back to normal... or so everyone thought.

Lina: Yay! I liked writing this chapter. it was fun. Although you will have to wait to see what happens to Kyo, maybe he'll decide to go live with Kazuma again, who knows? only I do! hehe.

Kazuma: I want to be in it too!

Lina: that's why it's your chapter next! Since you're so darn hot!

Kazuma: Yay!

Lina: Lol hope u enjoyed. Well, you will have to wait awhile for the next chapter. Next story to update: Fullmetal: pain. keep a lookout! Ja ne! 


	11. Part 11: Return

Lina: Yay! More furuba goodness! I just wish the manga would come out now! Don't want to wait another 20 days. Grrr.

Kyo: Toughen up.

Lina: I know... you have to, also. This will be somewhat of an angsty chapter, lots of good stuff happening though between Tohru and Yuki. I like it. Hope you do too! Give reviews please!

Yuki: get off ur lazy butts and review!

Lina: That's my Yuki! okay, here we go!

Fruits Basket Past Part 11: Return

"Kyo, who are you? Who do you want to be?" A somewhat younger Kazuma asked to the small Kyo. Kyo did not know how to answer this, since he was still young. Strong for a child, but he still did not know everything about life. "Pretty soon you will know the answers to those questions," Kazuma stated.

Kyo sat up from lying on his matted floor in his room. He rubbed his eyes, realizing he was starting to cry.

"Damn," he muttered. He had never cried so much in his life since Tohru came into it. There was a knock at his door, he opened it to find Tohru standing there, looking very worried.

"Um... I'm sorry..." she started. Kyo turned his back to her, she almost started to cry.

"You're sorry for being happy and in love with someone? That's pretty stupid, don't you think?" He asked, turning his head and smiling. Tohru smiled also and wiped away the tears that had started to form.

"I thought... you would be angry at me. I mean... Yuki..." she started again. Then someone took hold of her shoulders. She jumped and turned around to see Kazuma standing there. He was smiling.

"Hello there, how are you two?" He asked. Tohru blushed, noticing his shorter hair and how handsome he always is and always has been. Kyo turned around completely, smiling.

"How long has it been now?" Kyo asked. Kazuma let go of Tohru's shoulders and walked up to him.

"About two years. I'm sorry I haven't written or anything. I've been training new students," he replied. Tohru decided to leave the two talk. She went back to Yuki, who was in his room, studying. It was growing darker out, so it was almost dinner time as well.

"That's all right. Would I be able to come live with you now? It's kind of hard to be here now... Tohru and Yuki are... in love," Kyo said more quietly. Kazuma stopped smiling, noticing how this was hurting Kyo. He put a hand on Kyo's head, surprising him.

"I'll talk it over with Shigure, but I'm sure it will saden all of them, even Yuki," Kazuma replied. Kyo shrugged.

"I don't care about that damn rat," Kyo stated. Kazuma smiled again.

Meanwhile Yuki and Tohru were talking in Yuki's room, but it was time to prepare dinner, so Tohru went downstairs. Yuki sunk into his chair, feeling more depressed than ever, for some reason. He was just with the one he loved, why did he feel so awful? It couldn't have been because of the cat, that would not be possible, since he did not feel anything for Kyo except hatred. Yuki punched the desk hard and almost broke a pencil.

Dinner was rather lively, with Kazuma being there, he could taste Tohru's cooking. Kyo was excited about it, and a little happier. Yuki did not take much though, since he did not feel like eating.

"This is wonderful, Miss Honda," Kazuma stated. Tohru smiled, serving him more rice.

"You should have made your famous leek stew," Yuki teased. Kyo grew angry at this.

"You want me to kill you!" He shouted, throwing an empty rice bowl at Yuki's head, he dodged it of course and it broke against the door. Shigure stood up and went to pick up the pieces.

"Now now, stop fighting, or I'll have to punish you," he said, laughing a bit. This parenting thing was getting to him a little too much. Yuki stood up and started to walk out.

"I'm sorry, I'm not feeling too well. I'm going to go lie down," he said. Tohru was worried, of course, and stood up after him. "It's okay, I'll be fine. There's no need to worry," Yuki reassured her. Tohru sat back down, still worried though. The night dragged on, until Kazuma finally talked to Shigure about Kyo moving out of the house.

Lina: Yes, I'm going to be evil once again and leave you hanging!

Kyo: Will I move out? Or stay living with that stupid rat?

Yuki: Eat some leeks. (jams leeks in kyo's mouth)

Lina: Shigure will make you two sit in the corner if u keep that up. lol okay, gtg. I shall return with another chapter soon though! So keep checking and reviewing like good little fans. Ja ne! 


	12. Part 12: Tearful Times

Lina: this will be a very depressing chappie of furuba, just so ur warned.

Kyo: That stupid rat! I'm going to strangle him!

Lina: Hehe. well, please read and review! Give me your thoughts. I do want your opinions after all. So, here it is!

Fruits Basket Past: Chapter 12 Tearful Times

"Tohru?" Ritsu asked, walking up to a table that was occupied by Tohru, sitting all alone at a restaurant not too far from the house. There were tables both inside and out, Tohru wanted to eat outside, since it was so nice out. She wiped away the tears that had started to form in her eyes.

"Oh, Ritsu! What are you doing here?" She asked. Ritsu blinked, wondering the same thing about her.

"I was going to ask the same thing to you," Ritsu replied.

"Well, this is my first date with Yuki since he told me his feelings, but he hasn't shown up yet. We were supposed to meet at 3," she said, sadly. She was dressed in a tank top dress that went down to her knees. It was light pink and had a white short sleeved shirt attached to it.

"It's four now! Tohru, you should go home and yell at him," Rit suggested, getting angry at Yuki.

"I know... I just don't know what to say. What if he has good reasons?" She asked, sipping on some of her drink.

"What reasons would justify leaving you here all alone for an hour? He should apologize! I'll make him apologize right now!" Ritsu yelled, drawing attention to the two. Tohru smiled, which made people leave, and Ritsu calm down a little.

"It's okay, I'll go home now," she stated, getting up. She put some money on the table and walked with Ritsu back to the house. Shigure was surprised to see Ritsu, who almost never comes without asking first. Tohru was going to go up the stairs when she saw Yuki on the side of the hallway, looking really tired.

"Tohru! I'm so sorry, I completely forgot, please forgive me," Yuki stated, frantically. Tohru just glared at him, tears forming in her eyes again.

"You forgot?" She whispered. He nodded slowly, seeing the angry Ritsu. Then Tohru did something that was not expected. She went up to Yuki and slapped him. Yuki instantly put a hand to the red cheek and his eyes were wide, he almost started crying himself, not used to the angry Tohru. Tohru went up the stairs slowly, Yuki was still paralyzed. Even Ritsu and Shigure were surprised. Kyo came in a minute later and looked around.

"What's going on?" He asked. Kazuma came in behind him. Then he saw Yuki's red cheek. "Did you do something to Tohru?" He asked, going up to the still scared Yuki. Yuki just walked up the stairs, ignoring Kyo.

"What happened?" Kazuma asked.

"Tohru hit Yuki for not remembering their date. I would have too!" Ritsu explained. Kyo clenched a fist.

"Oh, I'll do more than hit him," he stated. Kazuma went up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let them work it out," he suggested.

When Yuki reached Tohru's room, he could hear her crying, and hesitated to knock. He finally was able to after a minute of breathing deeply. Tohru opened it slightly, tears still wet on her cheeks, she started to close the door when Yuki put his hand in between it, getting it caught. He cried out a bit but did not let it stop him.

"I'm sorry! Tohru, please please forgive me. You know me, I usually do not forget these things. I just... had a lot on my mind, that's all. I'm really sorry!" Yuki said, starting to sound like Ritsu. Tohru smiled slightly.

"It's okay. I forgive you, I'll just be mad for awhile, that's all. So if you could leave me alone for awhile..." she started, thinking about earlier, she stopped the sentence.

"I... I don't want to leave you ever! I love you, Tohru," Yuki said, a little more quietly. Tohru started crying again, but these were tears of relief.

Meanwhile, Kyo, Kazuma and Shigure were having a conversation in the living room. Ritsu was waiting for them outside. What is going to happen? That was all Ritsu could think about. He was so worried about everyone.

Lina: Mwuahaha! long chappie. Hope everyone liked it as much as I liked writing it! It was sort of depressing, not as sad as I thought it would be. This is an angsty fic, so I want to make it angsty. lol

Kyo: Bye bye!

Lina: Well, you will have to see what happens to Kyo in the next chapter. Which will be even sadder than this one! So get some kleenex ready! Hehe. okay, ja ne! Hope everyone had a wonderful Easter. I know I did! Bye! 


	13. Part 13

Lina: Yay! New furuba chapter! Hehe.

Kyo: More angsty stuff!

Lina: Hehehe. Yep! more more more! Lol I'm a little drunk, yeah, I had a drink. So it may be a little mispelled, and poorly written, but it's there. Hehe. Hope you enjoy! Please you review!

Fruits Basket Past: Part 13

Yuki woke up the next morning, after the long night, of hardly getting any sleep, and rubbed his eyes. He immediately got dressed and went down to the kitchen, seeing Tohru there made him extremely happy and relieved.

"Good morning, Tohru!" He said, cheerfully. She turned to him, and glared at him with squinting eyes. He stepped back, shocked to see her still mad.

"Morning," she mumbled, going back to cooking the omelette that they were going to eat for breakfast. She was making enough for the whole Sohma family, it seemed like. Atleast she was not angry enough at him to not talk to him. Then Kyo walked in, and glared at Yuki, and then went over the fridge to take a drink of milk from the milk carton. "Oh, hello there Kyo, how are you today?" Tohru asked, cheerfully, a little too cheerfully. Kyo smiled, evilly, back at Yuki.

"I'm doing okay, I guess. I have something to talk to you about after school. Everyone has to hear this, even that damn rat," Kyo muttered. Yuki did not care what he was saying, he just went back into the living room and sat down.

School seemed to drag on forever. Yuki kept daydreaming, of course, about what had happened. Kyo was daydreaming about what he should tell everyone about his decision. Ritsu was going to stay for awhile longer, and Aaya was coming as well. Kisa was already there, of course.

When school finally ended, the three walked home, as usual. It was more quiet than before, though. Tohru was still mad at Yuki, and Kyo was as well. Yuki had even tried to take hold of Tohru's hand, but she pulled it away quickly. They reached the house, and everyone was there already. Kazuma was sitting quietly at the table, with Shigure, who was reading the paper. He looked up to see the tense faces of the three that had just come home.

"Welcome baaaaack Yuki!" Aaya cried, jumping on his brother, making him even more tense. Tohru smiled slightly and went into the living room and sat down, waiting for Kyo, who also went into the living room, but remained standing behind Kazuma. Kisa came in the room, and so did Yuki and Aaya. Kyo cleared his throat, making everyone calm down and pay attention.

"As you know, I lived with Kazuma since my mother… passed away. Until I moved here. And I think I am thinking about moving back with him. I only moved here, because of Shigure. He was having trouble, and I wanted to help…" Kyo grew quieter as he spoke. Shigure smiled and pet Konako, who was resting on his lap. She purred, as if she were relieved to see that Kyo was going. Tohru gasped, of course, not expecting this. Yuki did not care, but Kisa and Ritsu were both sad.

"But Kyo! You've made so many friends here, and we all love you! Don't you see that?" Aaya blurted out. Kyo blinked.

"Hearing that from you makes me worried. But yes, I do realize that it will be hard, but you will just have to move on, and forget about me," Kyo said, turning his back to the group, as if he was going to leave right away.

"No! Kyo! Don't go… please…" Tohru gasped. Kyo's eyes widened and he turned his head a bit.

"I'm sorry, Tohru… I have to. It's for me, it's something I want to do. Nothing that you did," he replied, going outside. Yuki was surprised at Tohru's reaction. He knew that she would be sad, but not this sad. She even had tears in her eyes. Kazuma went out to talk to Kyo, and Yuki went over to Tohru, still in shock. He knelt down next to her and let her lean her head on his shoulder, as she cried. He put a hand on her back, and rubbed gently.

After awhile Tohru finally was able to stop crying and make dinner, all of them ate in silence, except for a few meows from Konako. The next morning Kyo would be gone, and everything would be different.

Lina: Hehe, I hope you liked! I almost started crying writing it! Kyo leaving… wow. that would stink.

Kyo: I would never leave you!

Lina: Awww, thanks. Okay, last two chapters people! Please review! And give suggestions, so I can write even better the next time! Ja ne! 


	14. Part 14

Lina: yay! Second to last chapter! This is the only story I'm really working on, but I will be starting new ones soon, so don't fear!

Kyo: I'll be coming back!

Lina: Maybe. Ow, my finger's cramped, so sorry if it's short. And I have writer's block, I'm trying to get my creativity back, but it's hard.

Yuki: You will soon.

Lina: Yes, very soon. Lol okay, here it is, chapter 14!

Fruits Basket Past Part 14

Kyo stared into the sun as it rose over the Sohma house. It was the day, finally, when he would leave. He had been waiting for this day, although he had enjoyed his time here, he had to admit. Before Tohru came, it was dull, Shigure had still been depressed over what happened, and Yuki wasn't much help, since he had his own problems to deal with. Kyo started to feel a little sad to go, but he shook it off and jumped down, and saw Shigure standing on the pourch.

"Hey, Kyo. I couldn't sleep last night for some reason. Are you all packed already?" He asked. Kyo blinked.

"I don't have that much, so yeah, I'm all set, as soon as everyone wakes up, I'm leaving," Kyo said, a little too happily. Shigure looked down, sadly. "Don't worry! I'll still come and visit every once and awhile. I'm not like going to Hokkaido or something," Kyo stated, frantically, noticing Shigure's sadness. He smiled when he heard this. The two went back inside and waited for the others to come down, which they did in a couple of hours, it was a school day after all.

"Kyo, you're still coming to school today, right?" Tohru asked, right away before he could say anything. Yuki just walked right passed them into the kitchen, tired as always.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be? I still need to get smarter than this rat here," Kyo said, mockingly. Yuki raised a fist, but did not do anything, since Tohru was still mad at him. Tohru smiled, relieved that she would still see Kyo every day. Kazuma came down from his room, yawning, and Aaya was shortly behind him along with Kisa, who was still half asleep as well. She was in her uniform, though.

"Don't worry, Miss Honda, I'll be sure to keep him out of trouble. Thank you for doing so, so far," Kazuma said, smiling. Tohru smiled back at him.

"He's been no trouble at all," she stated.

"What do you mean? He's nothing more than a stupid cat who wants attention, so he gets himself into trouble so that he can have all the attention he wants. It pisses me off," Yuki yelled suddenly. Everyone was surprised by this except Kyo, who just shrugged.

"I guess you won't be sad that I'm leaving, and I certainly won't miss you when I'm gone," Kyo stated, bluntly. Yuki huffed and left the house, slamming the door.

"Well, that was rude of my brother, I'll have to talk to him later," Aaya said, smacking a fist into the palm of his other hand.

"Don't worry, we're always like that, aren't we, Tohru?" Kyo asked, smiling. Tohru looked down.

"I'm still sad that you're leaving, I won't get to see you that much anymore. Just at school, and at holidays, I'll miss you," she said, starting to cry again. Kyo put a hand on her shoulder, and then turned around, grabbing his suitcase. Kazuma was now heading out the door.

"It's not the end of the world, I'll still see you, in exactly one hour too, so don't be sad. This is more of a see you later than a goodbye," Kyo said, he turned his head and smiled. He saw Kisa start to cry as well and cling to Shigure's leg. Konako purred on his shoulder. She seemed quite happy to see Kyo leave, which made him a little hesitant, but he finally walked out the door.

Lina: Yep, last chapter next time. sniff, kyo's gone. Well, sort of. He will be in it still, just not at the house.

Kyo: hehe, I am gone!

Yuki: Finally.

Lina: there will be a lot of tension during the school day. You'll just have to wait, and pleeeeease review! Ja ne! 


	15. Part 15

Lina: I think it's time for the last chapter of Furuba, don't you think? Well, not the last chapter of the series, just of my story. Hehe. it's going to be quite depressing, since that's how I'm feeling today. But bear with me, it will be good though, and then I can start on a new fic! I'm kind of busy lately, with work and all.

Kyo: No time for us anime characters.

Lina: Not true! heh, okay, here it is, last chappie!

Fruits Basket Past Part 15

Ritsu sat on the roof of the Sohma house, where Kyo usually sat. He sighed. Shigure came out and saw him up there.

"What are you doing? Why don't you come down and have lunch?" He asked, smiling. Ritsu sighed again. He did not know why he missed Kyo so much, he did not even like him. Ritsu jumped down from the roof and followed Shigure inside. Konako was on his shoulder again, and purred when Ritsu pet her. "She's been happy ever since Kyo left, it's kind of sad that she does not like him more," Shigure said, quietly. They ate in silence, the meal was prepared by Tohru ahead of time, of course.

"Yuki! Come here, Yuki, you brat!" Akito's voice rang out. Yuki was young, about seven, Akito was also much younger. He had a whip in his hand. He struck it against the frightened Yuki, who was huddling in a corner of the room. Tears fell down his face instantly as the whip kept hitting his arms and legs. Blood ran down all of them.

"Stop… please…" Yuki pleaded.

"You dare ask me? You're supposed to obey me!" Akito yelled. Yuki covered his ears and cried out as he kept getting whipped.

"Sohma! Sohma, what's wrong?" Manabe asked. Yuki woke up from his daydream, cringing.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What were we talking about again?" He asked. Manabe sighed.

"There's a rumor going around that Kyo left, are you mopey because of that?" He asked. Yuki slammed a fist on the desk.

"No! I would never be sad that he's gone! Never!" Yuki cried and stormed out. He walked down the empty school. It was after school was already over, but there was Tohru, around the corner. She had tears in her eyes. "Tohru… what's wrong?" Yuki asked, hesitant because she was still mad at him.

"I… miss Kyo. I won't get to walk home with him today. I know I still see him during school, but it's not enough," she said, sobbing. Yuki, on impluse, pulled Tohru close, but he did not poof. His eyes widened and so did her's. "Why… aren't you turning into a rat?" She asked, almost laughing.

"I, I don't know. I think, you broke the spell. On me anyways," Yuki said, still surprised. They both started laughing as Yuki hugged her tighter. The two walked home together, hand in hand.

When they arrived, Shigure greeted them, Konako now on his head. She meowed. Ritsu and Aaya were gone already, and Kisa ran up to them and hugged Tohru. Yuki smiled, remembering the hug that he had shared with Tohru. It had felt so good, to finally be able to hug her without turning into an animal. He was finally able to embrace the one he loved. Then suddenly, the scars on his arms and legs started to throb. He screamed and bent over.

"Yuki!" Tohru cried. She knelt down in front of him. Shigure also did the same, and lifted his sleeves, blood ran down his arms, which made both Shigure and Tohru gasp. "What's… going on?" Tohru asked. Shigure went to call Hatori right away and then came back to them.

"This is the work of Akito. He had a sick, twisted personality, it made him hurt Yuki, and all members of the Sohma house. Nothing satisfied him…" Shigure started. Yuki cut him off.

"Don't tell her this! Stop!" He screamed, surprising Tohru. She had never seen him this scared before. His whole body was shaking.

"She's in this anyways, don't you think she would have found out eventually?" Shigure asked. Tohru took a hold of Yuki, which made Shigure surprised. Tears instantly started to fall down Yuki's cheeks. He winced as the blood kept dripping down his arms and legs. Hatori finally arrived, also shocked to see Tohru, not a member of the zodiac, hugging the rat. He looked at Shigure, who shrugged. Hatori made the bleeding stop, but the scars still kept hurting. Yuki was able to sit up, and he explained what happened to Tohru, who could not keep from crying. It was the one she loved, after all. Shigure and Hatori left the two alone, Tohru sat by his side, making sure not to touch his wounds.

"I'm sorry for not telling you all this. It's hard…" Yuki stated. Tohru shook her head.

"It's okay, I understand. It was hard for me to talk about my mom without crying for awhile, but then I got used to it. Your's is a completely different situation though," Tohru said. She leaned on Yuki's shoulder gently. He lifted up her chin, and leaned in so that their lips touched. Tohru's eyes widened, and then closed. The sun set over the horizon, and Shigure and Hatori were peering in through the door from outside. They smiled at eachother and then closed it. The day did not seem so bad now. Everything was going to be all right. Everything was normal.

The End

Lina: I hope you liked it! I know I liked writing it. hehe. Well, off to do the next fic, which will be even better! More angsty stuff! And it may have different hookups this time.

Kyo: More of me next time!

Lina: Okay okay, lol well, for now, this is goodbye! Syonara! 


End file.
